


Selfish

by piizaprince



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Gore, Human AU, M/M, Serial Killer/Stalker!America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piizaprince/pseuds/piizaprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had hideous eyebrows, an angry demenour, was a total stuck-up, and just generally unpleasant. Alfred couldn't take his eyes off him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

He had hideous eyebrows, an angry demeanor, was a total stuck-up, and just generally unpleasant. Alfred couldn't take his eyes off him. Ever. He'd do anything to keep that gaze. Go out of his way, rearrange plans, skip work, check the man's digital calendar. (Which Alfred only knew the password to by coincidence.) Anyway he could, really. Not that he was obsessed. It was just some kinda boy crush. It'd go away. Eventually.  
But it didn't. Time passed. Days, weeks, months, a year. Alfred was surprised Arthur hadn't noticed him yet. He really outta talk to the dude sometime. It might be his only chance. Then again, how do you go about saying, "Hey, I've been following you around for a year, please date me." Best case, Arthur would run away. Worst case, Alfred's stuck in jail for a while. Nope. Not worth it. (Yet.)  
But Alfred was growing impatient. Very, very impatient. What was he even waiting for? To just bump into the guy on the street, strike off a conversation, fuck later that night? No. Not happening. That was ridiculous. But that didn't mean Alfred couldn't imagine it.  
Alfred would be really clever, of course. He always was. Sweep Arthur right off his feet. Later, they'd go see a movie. Anything, really. Whatever Arthur wanted. Probably some ack-worthy romance or crime thing. Arthur loved those. Then, even later, they'd go off to Alfred's place, and Alfred would be charming. Arthur would love him, he'd fall, both emotionally and physically...but what if he didn't?  
There were ways to fix that, of course. Alfred could always slip a little something into the wine. Or maybe reveal the "Arthur folder" he had saved on his laptop. Or use force. Wait.  
Sick. Alfred was sick. Purely sick. He wouldn't have ever thought these kinds of things before. Or would he? It'd been such a long time. Maybe he had before, a long time ago, and forgotten. Was this him?  
If it was, Alfred would learn to adjust. These thoughts may curdle and rot inside him, but his love would always reign. No matter how twisted it may be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I actually wrote something Hetalia like I said I would, ahah. I hope this isn't too ooc, I honestly just really love stalkers. Oops.
> 
> Let me know if there's anything I should fix or keep in mind, and thank you for the support!


End file.
